


Cozy (Mark/Reader/Ethan) Smut-ish

by LoveisFFandLattes



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Dry Humping, F/M, Hand Job, Kissing, Multi, NSFW, Smut, This is trash, Tour Bus, fingeirng, legit horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: Okay, I feel kind of guilty for writing this honestly. The idea of it is hot as fuck, but I honestly just worry that they’ll see it one day and instantly hate me for it lol. Writing real people is so different than writing their egos which aren’t… real… So here’s to hoping they’ll just write it off as another stupid fanfic and not ever look at it. XD Gods please don’t ever let them read this. ;_;ALSO I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA HOW A TOUR BUS WORKS SO JUST ACCEPT THE SLEEPING SITUATIONS AS FACT AND NOT FUCKED UP FICTION! LOLRequest: Sharing a bed/Dry humping on the tour busWarnings: Smut, fingering, dry humping, hand job, biting, and kissing. That’s it. Oh and Cursing.





	Cozy (Mark/Reader/Ethan) Smut-ish

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to my Tumblr as well; Same username.

“Are we there yet?”

 

I made my voice as whiny and nasally as possible, earning groans from my friends and even gaining a slap on the thigh from Ethan.

 

“Sorry, I’m just bored,” I sighed, toying with my phone mindlessly in my lap.

 

“Well we’ve still got a few more hours to go, so buckle down kiddo and deal with it,” Mark commented as he stared down at his phone.

 

I shot him a withering glare but of course he didn’t even notice.

 

“I’m not a kid. Not like Mr. almost twenty-one here. I’m actually an adult.”

 

“Pfft, you’re only twenty four. Not much older than kiddo there,” Mark retorted.

 

A chuckle from beside me drew my attention to the no-longer-blue haired boy who was snickering behind his hand.

 

“I will end you, blueberry,” I muttered at him.

 

“Aww, someone mad they’re not getting actual attention from the Markipoo,” Ethan teased.

 

Cheeks reddening, I slammed my elbow into his ribs; his groan of pain was overly satisfying.

 

“You look like a pissed off puppy. I can’t take you serious enough to even reply to your death glares anymore,” Mark retorted, finally looking up with a smug smirk.

 

“You’re next on my hit list when I become a master super villain,” I replied.

 

We both narrowed our eyes at the same time, entering an unspoken glare-off. Tyler failed to hold in a bark of a laugh when we both leaned in at the same time.

 

I knew I was going to win. I had him in the palm of my hand, until Ethan blindsided me with pokes to the ribs and sides.

 

“God damn it Ethan!!” I shouted.

 

Tears of frustration and anger crept down my cheeks as my eyes burned. I rubbed them hard, trying to ignore the boys’ laughter around me.

 

Eyes still stinging, I shot Mark, Ethan, and Tyler a silent glare which finally shut them up.

 

“I don’t know about you guys but I’m heading to bed,” Tyler said suddenly.

 

Mark gave him the same look of confusion I was feeling. That was sudden.

 

“I call dibs on the last couch.”

 

“Aw you fucker!” Ethan cried.

 

Mark tried to argue with Tyler while I begged, but then of course he spouted off his infamous logic.

 

“I’m too big to share a bed with anyone. Kat and Amy are already in bed, so are Bob and Wade. Looks like the three of you get to share. You’re all short and tiny, you should fit.”

 

With a superior grin, he strode off to the couch up front.

 

Mark, Ethan, and I exchanged wary glances with each other. There was an obvious sudden tension in the air.

 

With a sigh, I slumped back on the couch and let out an obnoxious groan.

 

“Why me? Why you two? Now I’m gonna get smothered in my sleep or karate chopped in the face.”

 

“Hey!”

 

They both knew precisely what I was talking about. Exactly once I’d bed shared with each one and both tried to kill me.

 

Mark had me wrapped up in his arms and the blankets, and I was smashed face first against his chest, struggling to breathe. He never got my makeup stains off his shirt and had to throw it out.

 

Ethan apparently had a dream about zombies and tried to execute me with some gymnastics jutsu crap. I had bruises for a week afterwards.

 

After another half hour of browsing my phone and avoiding the inevitable, I rose to my feet with a groan as I stretched to the ceiling.

 

“I’m getting into my PJ’s and laying down. Don’t wake me up when you come in,” I muttered.

 

As I headed down to the room, my gut came alive with butterflies. It was no secret I found both guys attractive. Hell, who didn’t? I about died each time I had to share with just one alone. Both of them together was going to send my heart into overdrive.

 

I quickly changed out of my clothes and tugged on a fitted tank top and shorts since I was going to be baked alive with those two beside me. I considered keeping a bra on for modesty but decided comfort won out between the two options. I swiped on a quick bit of deodorant as well afterwards. It wouldn’t do to be stinking the bed up.

 

Face washing, teeth brushing, and hair fixing came next before I finally felt comfortable enough to climb into the bed.

 

Right when I got settled in bed the door opened and in they came.

 

Just like the last time we room shared, Mark whipped off his shirt and shorts just to throw them in the small hamper at the foot of the bed before falling right in.

 

Ethan took his time in getting ready. If I was seeing accurately, his face was a little red as he took his clothes off and carefully disposed of them. He then climbed into the other side of the bed as Mark took his place by my side.

 

“I guess we should fit okay,” Mark said, “Going to be a little close for comfort though.”

 

He wasn’t kidding. To fit the three of us, we had to maneuver around like tetris blocks. Mark molded around me as tightly as possible while Ethan got situated facing me, face entirely red now, with his leg over mine and our bodies smushed together.

 

“Well, this is cozy,” Ethan joked.

 

I had to grin, tilting my head back to look up at him.

 

“You know you like it. I bet you dream every night about being this close to me and Mark,” I teased.

 

I had to remind myself to keep acting normal; be snarky and witty and pretend I wasn’t internally melting at the feel of both nearly nude men so close against me.

 

“Oh yeah, he’s told me so many times about it,” Mark chuckled, leaning in close with his seductive tone, “How he wanted to get close and shave your eyebrows off. I’d sleep with one eye open if I were you.”

 

Ethan cheesed at that and we all burst out laughing.

 

“God, no. I’d look like an alien,” I muttered, “Hey, someone reach up and switch the light off.”

 

Immediately the room was doused in darkness. All laughter was gone at once and suddenly my heart was in my throat, pounding so loudly I was sure they could hear it.

 

Every place their skin touched mine felt as if it was on fire. Every breath they took that pressed their chest to me made my heart skitter in place.

Fuck, I was gonna die here.

 

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Mark’s arm came to rest around my waist, finger tips resting faintly along my stomach.

 

“Sorry,” he rumbled lowly.

 

“S'fine,” I murmured back.

 

Ethan’s breath was warm and fast against the top of my head, and it made me wonder if he was as nervous as I was.

 

My whole body clenched in reaction when Mark started tracing intricate patterns on my skin.

 

I wanted to beat my head in. How did such simple sensations make me want him so much?

 

Ethan cleared his throat quietly as his leg tightened around mine. I bit my lip painfully hard when one of his hands landed on my thigh and pulled it further between his, cluing me into what seemed to be a growing issue.

 

I noticed his hand twitch against my leg and mustered up my courage, resting my hand over his.

 

He let out an almost silent sigh and squeezed my muscle gently.

 

A moan caught in my throat last second when Mark flattened his hand against my belly, pushing under my shirt, and his fingers traveled along the waistband of my shorts.

 

The man behind me wiggled around a bit then finally settled down, pulling my lower body back by my belly until something prominent was pressing against my rear.

 

My face burned hot red when he let out a grunt along the nape of my neck.

 

It appeared to kick Ethan back into gear because suddenly he was rocking his hips into mine; once, twice, slowly starting a rhythm that made that moan slip the rest of the way out. Each roll of his hips pushed Mark’s hand down and in, sliding his digits under the band of my shorts.

 

My nails dug into the back of Ethan’s hand when those teasing fingers finally traveled farther down where I was craving them.

 

“Ohh lord you’re already so wet,” Mark groaned quietly.

 

I wanted to slap my hand over my face in embarrassment but Ethan chose to duck in exactly then and kiss me ruthlessly.

 

My breath came out in a wheeze as I tried to return it.

 

A wicked moan escaped my mouth into his when the older man brushed over my clit, just light enough to drive me crazy.

 

“Fuck,” Ethan hissed and pulled back as I rocked my hips into Mark’s hand, ultimately grinding my thigh against his hardened cock.

 

Drawing my hips back earned and similar sentiment from Mark.

 

“Lift up your leg,” Mark commanded.

Without a thought, I moved my thighs apart and Ethan gave a lofty sigh in response. Mark’s thigh slid between mine, slipping us together like puzzle pieces until there was no wiggle room. I was properly sandwiched between the two of them and it was heavenly.

Then he bucked his hips up and let his fingers travel further south. My eyes rolled back as I whimpered in need. It felt soo good.

Ethan started stroking his cock along my thigh again right as Mark angled his fingers in a precise manor that slid them into my core with ease.

 

I felt his warm breath as he cursed against my neck, followed by teeth sharply digging into my sensitive flesh.

“Oh fuck M-”

 

Ethan smashed his mouth against mine, effectively silencing me. His tongue invaded my mouth dominantly and I gave him free reign. His hand disappeared from my thigh and reappeared on my ribs, teasingly brushing over the fabric of my tank top and drawing it up inch by inch.

 

Mark stole my attention back onto him when he began fingering me and kissing along my neck. A light nip was placed under my ear before he started to work his way back down.

 

Reaching back, I snagged my fingers in his hair gently and pulled his mouth back to where he bit, silently asking for more. A groan and teeth sinking back in was the only answer I needed. Goosebumps crawled across my arms and legs as I shuddered under their touch.

 

I was brought back to Ethan when his fingers gave a light pinch over my nipple. I arched into his hand as he slowly pulled back and stopped kissing me.

 

“Don’t stop,” I whined, releasing Mark’s hair to snatch Ethan’s wrist and drag his hand back.

 

He snickered but complied, squeezing and rubbing and pinching. A squeak of a curse fled my lips when he flicked my hardened nub and gave an extra hard squeeze. My entire body felt like it was being consumed by flames between the two men.

 

“Do that again,” Mark grunted suddenly.

 

“What?” Ethan asked, sounding curious.

 

“She got real fucking tight when you just did whatever you did. Do it again.”

 

I wanted to protest being spoken about as if I wasn’t actually there but then Ethan followed Mark’s instructions as the older man sped up his fingers in my cunt.

 

Gasping, I clung to Ethan’s wrist and tightened my legs around theirs, bucking into Mark’s hand as I felt that flicker of heat ignite.

 

“Oh shit,” Ethan groaned.

 

His hand darted back to to my thigh as he kissed me again and I shivered in delight as his thrusts grew more frantic.

 

Mark’s arm twitched under me as he suddenly shifted, leaning up partially over me. I was curious why he did it, until he stretched his arm down further and curved up his fingers.

 

“FUCK!”

 

Even Ethan couldn’t completely silence my cries as Mark furiously fucked me with his thick fingers.

 

His voice was uneven and breathy as he leaned in.

 

“That’s it. Cum for us, Y/N,” he barked out lowly.

 

Wave after wave pulsed through my core, building up for the big crescendo as I reveled in Ethan’s mouth and Mark’s fingers, and both cocks pressing against my muscles teasingly.

 

“God damn it. I’m- I need to-” Ethan stammered.

 

“Yes, cum,” I cut in, begging him, “Please!”

 

Ethan’s breath stammered as I reached down for his cock without a second thought. I couldn’t resist moaning as I pumped his length, hand getting wet and sticky with precum. I noticed Mark slow in his thrusts and almost berated him for it.

 

“Shit, Y/N!”

 

Ethan’s voice was a delight, deep and shaking as he said my name, and I fought through my own building climax to enjoy the feeling of his dick pulsing with each shot.

 

He groaned and went lax against me before pulling me into an easy kiss.

 

Suddenly Mark sounded a husky growl in my ear and nipped lightly at my lobe, earning a yip of surprise.

 

“Ethan, scoot back. Y/N, bring your leg back over mine.”

 

Ethan did as asked without question and I carefully stretched my leg back, wrapping it around his muscular thigh.

 

Instantly he was leaning completely over me. I turned as well as I could to face him and was rewarded with a soul-stealing kiss. In the middle of turning to jello, he started finger fucking my cunt again and it was like instant detonation.

 

“FUCK! Oh god Mark!”

 

He groaned into my mouth as he finally started humping my ass again. The heel of his palm ground against my clit as he shoved his fingers in deeper. It almost hurt but brought about a whole new wave of bliss. My lungs ached for breath but I didn’t dare pull away, not wanting to break the moment.

Simultaneously his hand and hips grew uneven, thrusts growing short and hard, and I bit at his lip.

 

“Ngh, ohhh, god damn,” he groaned, pulling back with a vicious moan.

 

His voice was deliriously delicious and I wanted in on replay.

 

Our gasps and pants for air filled the sudden silence, and Ethan slid back in place. I couldn’t see him in the dark but smiled anyway.

 

To my surprise, cloth was ran over my hand and I blushed slightly as I realized he was cleaning his cum off.

 

“I’ll go get a wash cloth real fast,” Mark mumbled quietly.

 

His side of the bed emptied and I finally let myself lay back. Ethan moved in closer and suddenly the low lights were flicked on. My face felt hotter than ever as I met his gaze. He seemed just as shy as I was about it.

 

“Sooo, that just happened huh?” he asked, chuckling lightly.

 

“Mmhmm,” I replied, biting my lip.

 

Thankfully Mark came back in before the awkward silence could drag on, wearing a fresh pair of boxers, and crawled onto the bed carefully. Ethan snagged the rag from him and wiped my hand off with a little smirk.

 

“I’m going to get new boxers,” he mumbled as he walked back.

 

I stopped him and took the wash cloth back from him and wiped at my shorts on the back, to which Mark coughed and choked. I shot him a look and found him barely holding in laughter.

 

“Ha, ha, laugh it up asshole.”

 

He just grinned and finally took his place back by my side. I tossed the rag into the laundry basket by the bed and laid back with a sigh.

 

My entire body felt heavy yet light, still holding onto the post-orgasmic bliss that felt like heaven.

 

Ethan came in and crawled back in to place, and then the lights were shut out. It took a few minutes but we got back into our puzzle piece positions.

 

In the quiet, I couldn’t help but grin to myself, unable to believe what just transpired. My disbelief only grew when a soft kiss was pressed to the back of my neck and forehead only moments apart. With goosebumps on my skin and my heart racing, I forced myself to sleep. It was hard to do it when reality was ten time better than any dream could be now.


End file.
